


Sanguchitos de miga y coronitas de flores

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Faculock [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail la hannigram shipper más grande, Argentina, Crack Treated Seriously, Feliz 14 de febrero perras, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sanguchitos de miga, lollapalooza, nunca fui tan feliz como escribiendo esto, tan fluffy que me arregló el corazón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Hannibal es fan de Lana del Rey, Will de Damas Gratis. Juntos van al Lollapalooza. Will maneja la chata y Hannibal prepara sanguchitos.A la noche se ponen a ver las estrellas tirados en la parte de atrás de la chata porque yo quería una excusa para escribir fluff.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Faculock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Sanguchitos de miga y coronitas de flores

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una chica simple, pienso en Hannibal escuchando Hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have de Lana mientras está encerrado en el BSHCI y lloro, así que tuve que hacer algo fluff para el 14 de Febrero en el que sean felices. 
> 
> También pienso en Will sacando a Hannibal a bailar cumbia y lloro del amor. 
> 
> Podría haber hecho más investigación sobre el lolla porque realmente nunca fui, pero ¿realmente hacia falta? Yo creo que no. Disfruten las caries.

— Me vas a matar de la angustia boludo, sos peor que la gata flora. Que no querés que Hannibal sepa, ahora que querés que sepa. — Abigail se quejó tirándose para atrás en la silla de la cocina y casi cayéndose para atrás. Will levantó una ceja y ella se recuperó solo para decirle — Llamalo y preguntale.

— Pero se va a cagar la sorpresa.

— Entonces, escuchame esta idea porque es buenísima: Compra las entradas ahora, y después le decís.

— Pero pará. ¿Y si ya la compró? ¿O si no quiere ir? — Will se pasó las manos por el pelo como cada vez que se ponía nervioso. 

— Will, RECIÉN se pusieron a la venta. Dale, comprarlas de una vez, dejá de histeriquear. Y mira si Hannibal no va a querer ir a ver a Lana si cada vez que lo llamas suena Honeymoon. 

— Bueno, con más razón. Es Hannibal, seguro es el presidente del fanclub de Lana Argentina y ya se compró un M&G o algo hace meses.

— UY QUE DENSO QUE SOS PIBE. — Abigail tiró la cabeza para atrás y sacó su celular. Un tono, dos, tres — Hola Hanni hermoso de mi corazón, — dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Will abrió los ojos, si pudiera hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo. En cambio le gesticuló con la boca _"¿qué haces estúpida?"_ en silencio. Abigail levantó un dedo para hacerlo callar, de la misma forma que hacía Hannibal. Mucho juntarse juntos esos dos. 

— Sí, todo bien. Te llamo porque Will quiere hablar con vos. Ahí te lo paso.

 _"No quiero hablar con él"_ le gesticuló Will con los labios antes de agarrar el celular y decir en voz alta — Eu, ah, hola.

_Hola Will, decime. ¿Está todo bien?_

— Sí. Mira, ¿vos haces algo el finde del 27? — dijo rascándose la barba del cachete. Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon ruidos de ropa, la inclinación de una silla y papeles moviéndose. Seguramente Hannibal revisando la agenda.

_No cae fin de semana el 27 Will._

Ups. Cierto.

— Sí, no, perdón. — Will cerró los ojos, pinchándose con los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y los lagrimales. Abigail lo miró tratando de aguantarse la risa. — No de este mes, de febrero. 

_Ah. No, no tenía planeado nada._

En un arrebato de coraje, Will clickeo con el mouse sobre el botón de “comprar”. 

— Bueno, ahora sí. Compré dos entradas para el Lolla. Te llevo a ver a Lana del Rey. — Del otro lado de la línea Hannibal se rió. 

_Will, pero a vos no te gusta Lana._

— No. Pero el mismo día también toca Damas Gratis. ¿Cómo te ves bailando cumbia?

 _Un desastre._ Will dejó salir una carcajada. _Supongo que no mejor que vos con una corona de flores en la cabeza. Quid pro quo?_

— Es una cita, pero sin corona de flores.

_Trato._

Abigail vitoreo levantando los brazos y Will la despeinó echándola de la cocina. 

.

Para lamento de nadie, Will no pudo safar de la corona de flores. En el momento que se distrajo salió un chabón de lentes y barba de la nada y se la puso en la cabeza. (Que después Will se enteró que tan desconocido no era, y Hannibal lo saludó diciéndole _"Chau Bryan")_ Antes de poder sacársela tuvo la mala suerte de mirar a Hannibal con los ojos marrones brillando y la sonrisa tonta. Will bufó sin fuerzas para intentar sacársela de la cabeza. Por suerte Damas Gratis ya había terminado, y Lana del Rey era de las últimas en cantar. 

Will podía hacer muchas cosas por Hannibal. Como, por ejemplo, manejar la chata despintada de su viejo por 6 horas y escuchar un recital entero de Lana del Rey. Pero definitivamente andar con una corona de flores en la cabeza por más de 2 horas estaba en su lista de cosas que no. 

Y Hannibal podía hacer muchas cosas por Will. Como, por ejemplo, viajar 6 horas en la chata despintada del señor Graham, preparar sanguchitos de miga para el viaje ( _"Hannibal, llego a morder uno solo de ananá y jamón crudo y te tiro en medio de la General Paz de una patada. Ah, ¿me haces de palmitos?"_ ) y aceptar bailar una (1) canción de cumbia con él. (Que siempre terminaban siendo varias, y en este caso puntual: todas.) Will lo miró, ambos acostados sobre la parte de atrás de la chata con una conglomeración de frazadas como colchón, y se preguntó qué clase de cosas no haría Hannibal por él. 

— Estrellas. — Dijo Will empezando la ronda de juego y mirando al cielo. En el campo se veía mucho mejor que en CABA. 

— Navegación. — Respondió Hannibal y Will tuvo que rodar los ojos. Siempre tan pretencioso. Jugar asociaciones de palabras con Hannibal era como jugar scrabble. Will poniendo palabras como “perro” y Hannibal poniendo palabras como “serendipia”. Simplemente insoportable. Will se tuvo que morder el cachete para no sonreír. 

— Barco. 

— Mar.

Bueno, esa fue bastante menos pretenciosa. 

— Peces. 

— Comida. — Y sí. 

Will sonrió con más fuerza, — Hannibal.

Hannibal bufó derrotado. — ¿Tan fácil?

— Esa estaba muy servida. — Will se giró hacia el costado, apoyando el codo junto al hombro de Hannibal y reposando la cabeza sobre su mano. — ¿Vamos de nuevo?

— Estrellas. — Empezó Hannibal mirandolo.

— Cielo. — Hannibal sonrió. 

— Will.

— Imposible. ¿Cómo relacionaste “cielo” conmigo?

Hannibal miró los ojos celestes, el mismo del cielo en mañanas de verano, sin nubes y el sol brillando, reflejado en el río. El celeste del cielo tan bello, pero jamás tan intenso. Will cerró los ojos, mirar a la gente a los ojos siempre le fue difícil. Con Hannibal a veces no tanto, pero otras veces necesitaba esconderse de la intensidad abrumadora con la que lo solía mirar. 

Hannibal se encogió de hombros.

— El color de tus ojos. ¿Otra?

Will se acostó de nuevo junto a él, ignorando el comentario y el vuelco gracioso que hizo su estómago. La noche se extendía demasiado silenciosa y Will no quería averiguar si el oído de Hannibal era tan filoso como su nariz, y si podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. 

— Bueno. Ya hicimos mar, ya hicimos cielo. 

— ¿Tierra?

— Flores. — Respondió Will sacando otro pétalo de flor de entre los rulos. Cuatro horas y todavía se seguía sacando flores de la cabeza. 

— Naturaleza.

— Bosque. 

Will no lo podía ver pero pudo sentir la sonrisa en el aire, y después — Animales. — en la voz de Hannibal. 

— Pero la puta madre. — Se rió Will, sabiendo la que se venía, — Perros.

— Will. — Respondió Hannibal instantáneamente. 

— Esa fue MUY sencilla.

— Estaba muy servida.

— Tarado. — Susurró Will.

— Will. — Respondió Hannibal sin inmutarse.

— La concha de tu madre. — Will se levantó solo para volverse a acostar. — ¿En serio? — Le preguntó sin realmente estar enojado, todavía riendo. 

— No. Jamás. — Will no le creyó ni por un segundo. — Otra.¿Perros? — Hannibal lo miró girando apenas la cabeza y levantando una ceja.

— Fácil: hogar. 

Hannibal sonrió.

_Will._

— Paz.

Will respiró profundo, sintiendo la mano de Hannibal acariciando con suavidad el dorso de la suya. 

_Hannibal._

— Paloma.

Hannibal frunció la nariz. — Peste.

Will no pudo aguantar ni por un segundo, — Hannibal.

— ¡Will! — Le gritó golpeándole el brazo con el dorso de la mano mientras Will entraba a estallar de risa sosteniéndose la panza.

— ¿Vamos a dormir? — preguntó Will todavía tratando de recuperar el aire. Los cachetes colorados de tanto reírse. Hannibal miró hacia el cielo,

— Dormir.

— Cama. — Respondió Will cerrando los ojos. Y otra vez pudo sentir la sonrisa de Hannibal en el aire. Como un gato listo para tirar un florero.

— Sexo. 

— ¡Hannibal! 

Hannibal se movió para mirarlo con la sonrisa de sí, la del gato que tiró el florero a la mierda. Y a Will le subieron todavía más los colores a la cara cuando le cayó la ficha.

— NO. — Gritó. — Pará. No quise decirlo así, te iba a hacer un chiste. Dios. Te odio. — Dijo tapándose la cara. 

— ¿Sexo? — Preguntó Hannibal, sin perder la sonrisa. Will suspiró.

— Amor.

— Que adorable. — Will rodó los ojos, y Hannibal agregó — vulnerabilidad.

— Desnudez

Hannibal levantó una ceja, — ¿Volvemos a lo mismo?

— Yo decía mental, pero vos seguís yendo al mismo tema. — Le reprochó Will, — Sospecho que es porque solo me querés por mi cuerpo. 

— Nunca. — Le sonrió Hannibal volviendole a acariciar el dorso de la mano delicadamente. Will ni siquiera intentó fingir soltarse, ni mucho menos ignorar el vuelco que le dió el estómago. 

— Entonces: desnudez. — retomó Will. 

— Transparencia.

— Ver.

— Oscuridad. — Dijo Hannibal y Will puso su mano boca arriba dejando a Hannibal deslizar los dedos sobre los suyos.

— Noche.

— Dormir.

— Cama 

— Almohada. 

Will apretó la mano de Hannibal antes de tomar aire,

— Tu hombro. 

Hannibal levantó una ceja, moviéndose para mirarlo de frente y luego volver a acomodarse, girando hasta quedar recostado sobre su espalda y levantar el brazo izquierdo invitando a Will a que se acerque.

Will no perdió ni un segundo, seria muy tonto desaprovechar una oportunidad tan servida, y apoyó el mentón sobre el corazón de Hannibal. Quedándose ambos ahí en silencio, con la noche, el cielo y las estrellas extendiéndose sobre ellos. 

Will volvió a tomar aire, inclinando solo un poco el rostro, los ojos descansando apenas abiertos pero mirando, expresivos en la oscuridad. Esperando, escuchando el latir del corazón de Hannibal. Sereno, tranquilo. Pero con el pecho temblando, forzando la respiración. Will sonrió, y volvió a levantar la vista en silencio, estiró más el cuello, solo un poco, en una invitación silenciosa. 

Hannibal la aceptó, acortando el resto la distancia, dejando un beso suave y casto. 

Volviendo a su lugar y Will acomodado sobre su pecho dijo — Oscuridad.

La risa de Will retumbó contra su pecho y ya no pudo dejar de controlar el retumbar de su corazón, — Noche.

Hannibal se mordió el labio, — Estrellas.

— Insoportable. — Bufó Will.

Hannibal tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tratando de controlar la sonrisa y tomó aire...

— Ni se te ocurra. — Le advirtió Will.

— Will. 

Will levantó la cabeza, apoyandose enteramente en el pecho de Hannibal y tratando de disfrazar el cariño por enojo. 

— Te voy a matar.

Hannibal se acercó y volvió a darle un beso.

— Te tomo la palabra.


End file.
